


Подойдёт?

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, tomix



Series: Спецквест [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fourth Wall, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix
Summary: Специальные задания всегда самые сложные.





	Подойдёт?

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: чёрная дыра  
https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/1a/Z9Ui5Cz8_o.jpg
> 
> Упоминаются события фика ["То, о чем вы подумали"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703614)

Баки почти не было видно за высокой стопкой документов, но что он зол, становилось понятно уже по яростной дроби клавиатуры. Первые несколько ноутбуков пали смертью храбрых, пока Шури не смастерила тонкие резиновые колпачки, которые надевались на первые фаланги каждого из пяти пальцев левой руки. С тех пор Баки, не сдерживая своих суперсолдатских рефлексов, развивал бешеную скорость печати, особенно — вступая в бурные интернет-дискуссии. Заканчивалось лето, а значит, судя по тому, что с августа он не отлипал от ноутбука, его нынешнее развлечение подходило к кульминации.

— Эй, а какие у тебя мысли и ассоциации вызывают чёрные дыры? — внезапно оторвался от экрана Баки, опуская руку с подлокотника за пивом. От холодной бутылки на тёмном полу остался мокрый кольцеобразный след, и Баки уставился на него, как будто в поисках смысла жизни.

Стив чуть не рассыпал половину бумаг из очередной папки, потому что после прошлогоднего визита в Аргентину ассоциации у него были самые неподходящие. Вот только не хватало, чтобы и Баки сейчас вспомнил.

Он постарался увести тему в сторону.

— Ну, э-э-э, я слышал, что недавно астрономы наконец смогли сделать фотографию… Там, на самом деле, она вышла не черной, а скорее расплывчато-огненной, но…

— Это я и без тебя знаю! В том-то и проблема!

Баки раздраженно хлопнул крышкой ноутбука, вылез из кресла и заходил кругами по комнате.

— В условиях совершенно очевидно сказано, что «интерпретация — любая в меру фантазии», а теперь они запарывают уже четвертую идею кряду!

Стив даже не стал уточнять, кто такие «они». Черт бы побрал развлечения современной креативной публики.

* * *

Сам он, будучи разбуженным от ледяного сна в 2011-ом году, наткнулся на _это_ только после Нью-Йоркских событий. Несмотря на, казалось бы, тотальный разгром, который учинили Читаури на Манхэттене, в сети оказалась огромная куча снимков их героической компашки во всех возможных ракурсах, как будто люди были готовы умереть под бетонным обломком, но сделать заветный снимок. И тогда очередной клик по тщательно обработанной фотографии, где он что-то указывал кому-то за кадром, привёл его на Тамблер. Под фото была выдуманная история про его отношения с Тони, и Стив вздрогнул, надеясь, что сам Тони этого не видел.

Зря надеялся: тот мало того что видел и знал, так ещё и словно в издевку поделился ссылками на «весь наш архив», «фанфикшн-точка-нет» и прочие подобные ресурсы.

Стиву хватило одного взгляда на заголовки творений, чтобы постараться выбросить из головы саму концепцию фанфикшена и тем более — фанфикшена гомоэротической направленности о реально существующих людях. Ему, в конце концов, было чем заняться и кроме этого: жизнь подкидывала удивительные и жестокие вещи наверняка покруче фантазий скучающих в сети девиц.

Кто же тогда мог знать, что спустя шесть лет, сидя в тепле у озера некоей гостеприимной африканской страны, Баки протянет ему планшет с картинками, где они были запечатлены вдвоем словно в фантазии каких-нибудь фэйри: яркие, почти кислотные цвета, тщательная прорисовка несуществующих фото и истории, которые Стив бы хотел воплотить в реальность (вместо событий, приведших их на этот берег).

Как выяснилось, про них не забыли не только правительства стран, предложивших Заковианские соглашения. Интернет-сообщество милых дам продолжало фонтанировать историями одна другой занимательнее, и Баки буквально заставлял смущающегося Стива зачитывать некоторые пассажи вслух.

…В одном Шури была права, когда, вручив планшет с выходом в интернет, посоветовала Баки в качестве терапии найти себе какое-нибудь совершенно новое увлечение. Фанфикшен плотно увлек Баки, и он быстро освоил наиболее популярные интернет-ресурсы, иногда сутками не желая покидать хижину, пока не дочитает очередное «произведение».

— Стив, эти милые вещицы порой здорово скрашивают мне время, пока ты очередной раз загораешь без меня на Ближнем Востоке, — ухмылялся Баки, демонстративно задвигая под кровать небольшой поднос, на котором лежали флакончик смазки и пачка влажных салфеток.

И только однажды Стив чуть не разбил планшет, вырвав его из рук Баки: когда увидел в подзаголовках «Отрывная Вечеринка Гидры». Боже, Стив как-то наткнулся на сообщество этих совершенно ненормальных людей на Dreamwidth и даже сначала решил, что это кто-то из экс-гидровцев. Но нет, все его поиски неизменно приводили к очередным профилям милых дам в компании котиков, щенков, радужных картинок, и лишь единожды там промелькнул мотоцикл. Стиву было не по себе от того, что скрывалось в этих симпатичных головках.

— Эй, сопляк, ты чего?

— Баки, ты читаешь и ЭТУ ГАДОСТЬ тоже?

— Ох, Стиви, ты думал, я испугаюсь каких-то страшилок, написанных примерными матерями семейств или студентками колледжа искусств? Хотя, признаюсь, это хорошо, что ни одна из них никогда не состояла в нашей «почтенной организации», — Баки выделил последнюю пару слов кавычками, — и не пыталась организовать нечто подобное. Ни Козлов, ни Пирс не оценили бы, и милые дамы покинули бы ряды исключительно каблучками вперед, — закончил он и заржал.

Как бы то ни было, именно после прочтения некоторых новелл Баки устраивал во время приездов Стива такие эксперименты в койке, что их стоны и рыки по ночам распугали, наверное, всех местных крокодилов. Именно благодаря этому Стив смирился с новым хобби Баки и даже помог принять участие в ежегодном конкурсе на Тамблере, разрешив опубликовать (разумеется, анонимно) один из множества набросков самого Баки, сидящего у озера спиной к зрителю.

* * *

По возвращению Баки из пепла его ждали три печальных новости (в порядке убывания).

Гибель Наташи он встретил недельным молчаливым трауром и трехдневным запоем с Беннером и Бартоном.

Шанс по-человечески извиниться перед Старком уплыл венком по воде.

А примерно через месяц после того, как разнёс камни, Стив, сидя по уши в очередной порции бумаг от Фьюри (ох, не стоило, не стоило ему соглашаться, не стоило!), внезапно сообщил:

— Баки, а ты знаешь что где-то через год после Щелчка Тамблер изменил политику и там теперь нет порнокартинок?

— Что-о-о? — Возмущению Баки не было предела. — Ты ещё скажи, что «Архив» прикрыли!

— Неа, «Архив» получил премию Хьюго.

— Вот молодцы, всегда в них верил. Надеюсь, пока меня не было, ты не забывал раз в год перечислять им за меня сотку.

Стив вздрогнул. Конечно же, он забыл, не до того было. Тихонько нащупав под бумагами смартфон, он открыл «ПэйПал» и по-быстрому сбросил пятьсот долларов.

— Интересно, как они теперь проводят «БигБэнги».

— Ну, наверняка это не единственный ресурс, за эти годы могло появиться множество других…

Стив хотел хоть как-то отвлечь Баки от угрюмого сидения взаперти.

После всего произошедшего и практически молчаливой амнистии они вернулись в Штаты, но Баки не спешил наслаждаться свободной жизнью, тем более на улицах людей стало гораздо больше, чем пять лет назад, и многие до сих пор были на взводе.

С большим трудом Стив уломал его на скромную церемонию бракосочетания, но и после этого Баки предпочитал его компанию визитам к Новым Мстителям. Даже на развлекательные поездки уговаривать Баки приходилось мучительно долго.

И Стив подумал: может, старое увлечение опять поможет?

Ох, не такого эффекта он ожидал.

Конечно же, Баки нашел несколько других сайтов. Более того, он нашел сайт в далекой России, полностью на русском языке, и тамошняя публика оказалась ничуть не менее искушенной в нехитром искусстве написания выдуманных историй с вкраплениями эротики.

Первое время Баки со смехом вспоминал слегка подзабытый русский, радуя Стива очередными «жаркими стонами», «влажными поцелуями» и «жадными дырками» (от последнего Стив начинал неловко ёрзать, представляя не столько предмет обсуждения, а то, как об этом думают другие).

А спустя год, примерно с лета, Баки затих. Он оккупировал кресло в углу их большой спальни, заказал мини-холодильник, поставил его рядом с креслом и пристроил сверху микроволновку. Дробные щелчки клавиатуры стали постоянным фоновым звуком их квартиры, резиновые наконечники на кончиках пальцев протирались с завидной регулярностью: Шури прислала целую упаковку запасных, и Баки перестал снимать их совсем. Только после того, как один из них пришлось извлекать из Стива со множеством смазки, русских выражений и цитат из фанфиков, он установил правило: хотя бы в постель ложиться без них.

Ритм домашней жизни оказался подчинён распорядку этапов, "vyckloudoq", как говорил Баки по-русски. Сам Баки ночами не вылезал из чатов и каждый раз, стоило спросить, чем же он так серьёзно занят, успокаивал Стива:

— С пипидастрами прыгаю. По-русски: «mahat’ pomponami». Ну, как девчонки на матчах. Я по большому счету просто «rybodebil», но наконец могу понаблюдать это действо изнутри, так сказать.

«Действом» была Fandom Kombat, и до такого могли додуматься только эти ненормальные русские: жёсткое расписание, строгие рамки произведений, любое отступление от правил каралось снятием работы, малейшее промедление грозило «sliv’ом». Боже, казалось, будто Баки не хватает ограничений и он ищет их для себя сам даже в этой изначально развлекательной затее. Но пока что происходящее приносило ему совершенно видимое удовольствие: взгляд Баки ожил и полнился азартом в преддверии дедлайнов.

Стив припомнил расписание, которое Баки распечатал ещё в июне и приклеил на бок микроволновки: сейчас, судя по всему, мероприятие приближалось к завершению и наступило время особого задания, для названия которого русские почему-то просто транслитерировали «specquest» .

Всё веселье и задор Баки испарились, и он вторые сутки угрюмо переписывался с жюри:

— Четыре, Стив! Они отвергли четыре работы!

— А что им надо?

— Что-то о чёрной дыре, и, кажется, они думают, что я напишу им трактат по астрофизике?

Баки перечитывал пятую научную статью, просматривал фото с сайта НАСА и излучал ощутимые волны негодования:

— Стив, а Стив, вот тут в фике одной девочки описан портал, через который прошел Танос, — и им это не подошло! Они написали, что «в данном случае сюжетная значимость объекта не декларируется». Нихуя себе, зачем ты только их всех возвращал? Неблагодарные!

Стив согласно кивал головой: любое, абсолютно любое руководство от возрождаемого силами Фьюри Щ.И.Т.а до несерьёзного литературного конкурса в тёмном углу интернета на другой стороне шарика страдало классическим начальственным самодурством.

Нет, не страдало.

Оно этим самодурством явно наслаждалось, изводя Стива ежедневными горами ненужных отчётов о расходах боеприпасов автоматического оружия, а Баки — отвергая одну его блестящую идею за другой. В том, что идеи Баки заслуживают самого пристального внимания, Стив никогда не сомневался.

— Смотри, им и эта картинка не подошла!

Баки повернул ноутбук экраном от себя, и Стив рассмотрел неоконченный набросок слегка наивной, неумелой, но старательно выполненной работы, явной пародии на картину Дали “Сон…”. Вместо граната в небе висела чёрная дыра, извергая карикатурных осьминогов и нацистов. Стив нахмурился.

— «Необходимо изображение на арте объекта с фотографии задания таким образом, чтобы он играл значимую роль либо в сюжете (чёрная дыра засасывает к кошмарам), либо в композиции, а у вас из дыры извергается, и она не занимает основную часть композиции», — нарочито менторским тоном цитировал Баки. — Да что б их всех засосало opasnoe sosalo!

Переводя дух, Баки открыл рот и облизал покрасневшие, искусанные губы, а потом изобразил пошлый сосущий звук. Стив с трудом перевёл предательский взгляд со рта Баки обратно на экран.

— О, слушай! Я придумал!

— Да?

— Стив, а нарисуй меня… как на визуальное исполнение спецзадания!

— В стиле тех французских барышень?

— Да нет же, как чёрную дыру. То есть как «Чёрный квадрат» Малевича, но «Чёрную дыру». Тыжхудожник.

— Увы, Бак, супрематизм — это не моё.

Стив задумался, с улыбкой вспоминая «визуал», где он изобразил Баки изящно изогнутым на простынях. Однако сколько бы Баки ни просил нарисовать _всё как есть_, Стив не готов был делиться _таким_ с общественностью пусть даже и очень далёкой России, и лежащий под левой рукой щит игриво прикрывал стратегические места ниже пупка. Надо заметить, в жизни щит в таком положении закрыл бы только половину…

Баки сказал, что забросил картинку анонимно, «cherez zabor», и она успешно пополнила «низкий» рейтинг, собрав немало голосов.

— Та-а-ак, та-ак. Как там, говоришь, назывался этот фильм?

— Какой?

— Ну, где реальная чёрная дыра.

— Интестеллар?

— Хм-м… хм-м… — Баки поклацал в поиске. — Так, не трогай меня два с половиной часа… — С этими словами он натянул наушники и поудобнее устроился в кресле.

Стив успел закончить всю проклятую бюрократию, принять душ, лечь в кровать, и приготовился засыпать в одиночестве. По всему выходило, что сроки поджимали и Баки не собирался сдаваться. Однако когда на его лице погасли отсветы экрана и из наушников перестала доноситься торжественная музыка, он снял их и в некоторой задумчивости забрался к Стиву под одеяло.

— Пальцы, — напомнил Стив.

Баки, всё так же молча глядя в пространство перед собой, стащил колпачки и положил их на прикроватную тумбу. «Значит, на сегодня всё?» — с надеждой подумал Стив. Они не трахались уже с драбблов, и он соскучился. Он повернул Баки спиной к себе, обнял, поцеловал между лопаток и намекающе притёрся полутвёрдым членом к его ягодицам.

— Ммм, Стиви, подожди минутку, я думаю…

Не успел затихнуть разочарованный вздох Стива, как Баки, явно осененный какой-то идеей, метнулся к креслу с ноутбуком. Без резиновых заглушек вибраниум пальцев по клавиатуре звучал как далёкая перестрелка. Стив удрученно сел в подушках.

— Я придумал!

Баки одним прыжком снова оказался в постели с раскрытым ноутбуком в руках и развернул его к Стиву, показывая свою очередную гениальную мысль.

На экране была открыта страница сайта с видео для взрослых (на гей-разделе) и почти на весь экран было развернуто остановленное видео: смуглокожий парень раскинул ноги так, что его задница занимала практически всё поле зрения, и прямо по центру кадра тёмным провалом зиял широко (слишком широко, на взгляд Стива) раскрытый анус. Припухшие края мышечного кольца образовывали тот самый красноватый ореол.

Пока Стив соображал, чего бы такого умного ляпнуть, и пытался украдкой погладить занывший от напряжения член, Баки с горящими глазами спросил:

— Эй, Стив, а у меня тоже так, после того как ты вынимаешь? Мне-то не видать, а по ощущениям очень похоже. Может, сегодня вечером меня сфоткаешь — я до утра еще успеваю выложить! Нам буквально одна вещь осталась на org-минимум!

Резко откинувшись на изголовье кровати, Стив чувствительно приложился затылком, чтобы хоть немного заставить мозг работать в нужном направлении.

— Ты же знаешь, что тебе нельзя показывать лицо в кадре? Вдруг посчитают как «деанон»? Да и на косплэй это явно не тянет. — В эту игру можно было играть вдвоём.

— Господи, хоть что-то надо придумать, время идет!

— Ну что там у нас ещё осталось? Астрофизические наблюдения, обсерватория… — Упс! Стив совсем забыл, что не хотел напоминать Баки о своей давнишней выходке, но было уже поздно.

— Да, точно, как же мне в голову не пришло, как ты тогда здорово _прочёл лекцию_ о чёрных дырах… Вот про это я и напишу! И к утру его ещё успеют «vywchitat'».

Схватив с тумбочки резиновые колпачки, Баки устроился в кресле и через пару минут полностью погрузился в повествование. Стив покрутился в постели и, откинув одеяло, думал пройтись в ванную и сбросить напряжение. Видимо, этой ночью ему уже не светит.

Но Баки умудрился краем глаза заметить движение:

— Стоять! Максимум через час я закончу.

— Тогда я пока сделаю нам кофе?

— Да, пожалуйста!

Прижимая стояк намотанным на бедра полотенцем, Стив прошел в кухню. На пути мимо кресла он невзначай обернулся и успел краем глаза заметить длинную строку из нескольких русских слов, которая служила Баки псевдонимом, но нормально разглядел только последнее: «…вагон».

Юмор у Баки всегда был чёрный.

— А хочешь, я спрошу завтра у Фьюри, покажет ли он нам свою чёрную дыру? — спросил он уже из кухни.

В ответ из спальни раздался заливистый смех

— Только если он после этого уволит тебя с должности главного аналитика!

— Не отвлекайся на тщетные мечты, — обломал его Стив, отмеряя зёрна. — У тебя осталось пятьдесят четыре минуты.

— Так точно, кэп! Укладка в постель в соответствии с расписанием!


End file.
